Management of anemia, defined as a decrease in normal number of red blood cells (RBCs) or less than the normal quantity or concentration of haemoglobin in the blood, is still a major challenge in the clinic setting. Therefore, the concentration of haemoglobin (Hb, also known as Hgb, being the iron-containing oxygen-transport metalloprotein of the red blood cells) is frequently measured by means of blood samples for assessing the anaemia state of the patient. Values below pre-set thresholds are usually considered as a sign for the manifestation of “anaemia”. In case of anaemia erythropoesis stimulating agents (ESA) may be administered.
In practice, in addition or as a substitute to other erythropoesis stimulating agents iron is supplemented in order to enhance the mass or the concentration of haemoglobin. Usually, iron is supplemented based on how much the current Hb, ferritin or TSAT (transferring saturation) value differs from a target Hb, ferritin or TSAT value. Hence, the Hb, ferritin or TSAT value is regarded as an indicator of how much iron has to be supplemented.